Hypodermoclysis is a method of providing fluids to a patient that does not involve use of the intravenous or oral approaches. While often contraindicated for patients in severe dehydration, hypodermoclysis may be beneficial for palliative care, and may further be beneficial to a geriatric population. Hypodermoclysis is, in certain circumstances, less invasive than intravenous methods, and performance requires less skill than intravenous hydration.
One possible disadvantage of hypodermoclysis is the fluid flow rates possible. Because fluids do not disperse subcutaneously as quickly as in the vasculature, insertion sites are known to exhibit side effects including “camel humps” formed by fluid accumulation at the insertion site if the dispersion rate of the fluid in the subcutaneous tissue is less than the flow rate into the subcutaneous space. Thus, for a dehydrated patient, the hydration effects of hypodermoclysis treatment may be delayed as compared to intravenous treatment but the long-term results may be similar.
A variety of devices for non-intravenous hydration and therapeutic substance administration have been proposed. Wojcik, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,586 discloses a low profile infusion set including a needle housing connected to a cannula housing. The needle housing has a pair of flexible sidewalls and a resilient band lockably engaged with the cannula. However, use of the Wojcik device is difficult due to angled insertion, and obtaining a desired fluid flow rate may require use of multiple devices. Mann discloses a similar device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,586. The Mann device is relatively complex and provides a needle in communication with a cannula in the body of a base. Mann uses a sensor mounted at a skin site and directly monitors fluid flow.
Kriesel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,005, discloses a device with similar fluid flow disadvantages, and is also relatively complex to manufacture. Livingston discloses a spring loaded subcutaneous injection set in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,813. However, the Livingston device inserts a cannula into the subcutaneous layer, which may be undesirable. Further, the Livingston device also suffers from the same fluid flow disadvantages.
Van Antwerp discloses a subcutaneous injection set with a crimp-free soft cannula in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,980. The Van Antwerp device inserts a cannula into the subcutaneous layer, and also has the same fluid flow limitations. Bartholomew discloses a subcutaneous injection set with improved cannula mounting arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,662. The Bartholomew device has many of the same fluid flow disadvantages, and further includes a complex apparatus that inserts a cannula into the subcutaneous space. Quick discloses a needle device for use with subcutaneous catheter assemblies at U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,176. The Quick device comprises a needle inserted perpendicular to the skin, but has similar fluid flow limitations. Furthermore, the Quick device is relatively complex.
Kamen discloses a relatively simple infusion needle attachment in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,234. However, the Kamen device maintains the fluid flow disadvantages, and is difficult to insert due to the angled approach. While not as simple as the Kamen device, Feller Jr. discloses an intravenous infusion assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,156. However, the Feller Jr. patent discloses an intravenous, rather than subcutaneous, device that is angularly delivered to the delivery site.
McFarlane discloses a relatively simple securing device for catheter placement assemblies in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,128. The McFarlane device includes a catheter assembly, and two wings joined by a body that includes an arch configured to press a catheter into the skin surface.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an apparatus and method that overcomes these, and other, problems.